Disaster in Equestria
by Geomane500
Summary: When Darkness and his friends confront an evil menace threatening their world they are accidentally sent to an alternant world full of ponies and magic. The Mobians must join forces with Twilight Sparkle and the mane six to stop this evil from destroying Equestria as well.
**Disaster in Equestria**

Hey everypony, before I begin there are some characters you need to know about since they are my OCs and they are as follows,

Darkness the Hedgehog: The son of Shadow and Tikal. He is basically a living master emerald and therefore can turn super at will. He also can use ki based attacks and use it to fly.

Telecose the Hedgehog: Darkness's best friend is the son of Silver and Blaze. He has telekinetic and telepathic powers as well as a wide array of ki based attacks.

Owen the Hedgehog: The son of Sonic and Amy with the same super speed that his father has. He can also use similar techniques such as the blue tornado and the spin dash.

Jani-Cha the Echidna: The daughter of Knuckles and Rouge. She has the same level of strength as her father and can use the chaos force to defend herself and her friends.

Angie the Fox: Tails and Cream's daughter is a scientific genius with an IQ of 400. She is skilled in many kinds of machinery and has made many gadgets to assist her friends. She has also inherited the twin tails that her father has.

Samantha the Galehog: She has the ability to manipulate the wind to perform devastating attacks. Her most powerful move is the hurricane kick. Though she is powerful she has a calm and caring heart.

Chapter 1: A New Foe and a New Place

Setting: New Mobotropolis:

It was a bright sunny day in the city and School had just let out for the summer. Local teens known as The Freedom Fighters that consisted of Darkness and his friends were looking forward to some well-deserved R&R. "Man" Telecose said with a sigh, "I thought it would never end. I'm surprised I even lasted that long." Darkness looked over at his white furred friend. "Look dude, school won't kill you. Besides why are you complaining about it now? Freshman year is over man, we can just chill now." The rest of his friends agreed. This was a time to celebrate and they would be, Samantha had already informed them that she would be throwing a summer bash tonight at 8:00. "Well since your party is tonight Samantha I'm going to head home now so I can get ready." Jani-Cha said happily. The other two girls agreed that was the best thing they could do right now. "You go ahead and do that." Owen said with a grin. "We're heading to Darkness's place." "Another round of Halo 3?" Angie said with a tired look. "Haven't you boys played that enough?" Her voice was lost on the boys as they had already started to walk away talking about the different weapons that were in the game. " Let it go girl" Jani-Cha told her while putting a hand on the fox's shoulder. "Boys will be boys after all." Later that night everyone was having a blast at Samantha's summer party. There was music blaring, mobians of all kinds dancing, food was spread out on a long table along with different kinds of drinks. They were the perfect elements for a party. Darkness and Telecose were hanging out on the patio. "Seriously this party couldn't be better!" Darkness yelled over the music. "I hate to say it but, you're absolutely right! This is epic!" Telecose yelled back. "It's just too bad you'll be working on a new technique your dad wants you to try." Telecose said with a frown. Darkness cringed " It is a shame but, hopefully it's not a difficult one to master so I can get back on track with everyone." "That's all we can hope for." Telecose said. "Knowing you though you'll get it in no time." He said encouragingly.

A few weeks passed and Darkness had mastered the new move his dad taught him. He was going to put it to good use very soon it seemed. A hedgehog with the ability to create or trigger natural disasters appeared as if from nowhere and began to attack New Mobotropolis. Darkness and his friends confronted the assailant and learned the identity of their new foe. He was known as Disaster the Hedgehog. Darkness snarled "Look pal not a lot sets me off but when you attack and harm innocent people the gloves are off! This ends right here right now!" With that Darkness launched himself at his opponent but Disaster swatted him away like he was nothing. At that point all of Darkness's friends threw everything they had at Disaster but to no avail. Darkness thought that if they couldn't defeat him then they at the very least had to get him off the planet. It was time to use his new technique. Darkness positioned himself between the evil hedgehog and his friends. "This is the end of your rampage Disaster!" Darkness smirked. He was fully confident this would work. He positioned his hands in a cup like form and yelled out "Chaos Rift!" A black portal opened up behind Disaster and he was sucked into it. Unfortunately it swallowed up Darkness and his friends as well. They fell through what seemed like endless blackness for quite a while. Finally they landed in a grassy field in a place they had never seen before." Where are we?" Darkness asked as he looked around confused. "It looks like we're still on Mobius but at the same time it doesn't. "Can I help ya'll?" A feminine voice with a thick southern accent asked. Darkness looked to his left and saw an orange pony with a straw yellow mane and tail. She had green eyes and was wearing a cowboy hat. "I'm Applejack." She said with a friendly smile. "Who are all of you?" Darkness got up and introduced himself and all of his friends and explained their current predicament to the country pony. "Sounds like ya got yerself in quite a pickle there sugarcube." Applejack said with a grin. "While ya'll try and figure things out how about ya'll come to my farm. It ain't far from here and ya'll can get something to eat and get some rest. In fact I got a friend who just might be able to help ya. Her names Twilight and I'm sure she'd love to meet ya'll." Darkness smiled deciding this pony was kind and she seemed honest enough. " Thanks Applejack we really appreciate this." Darkness said. "Tain't nothing." Applejack said with a smile. Darkness knew that she and this Twilight person she motioned could help them figure out where they were so they could find a way home. Little did he know that someone else had fallen into the same place they did.

Hey everypony, I completely forgot about this the first time so I'm going to do it now. My Little Pony is owned by Lauran Faust and Hasbro all I own are my OCs and the plot. Anyway enjoy chapter two.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Equestria

Darkness woke up early the next morning. He looked around confused for a moment wondering where he was, until he recalled the events of yesterday. The place he was in was called Sweet Apple Acers. An apple orchard run by Applejack and her family. As he arrived in the kitchen of Applejack's home he was greeted by a small yellow filly with a red mane tied with a red bow. He recalled her name was Apple Bloom. "Good morning Mr. Darkness." She said with a cute smile. Darkness smiled back and chuckled a bit. "Apple Bloom I told you, you can just call me Darkness." After breakfast Darkness and his friends followed Applejack to a library built into a tree. "This is where Twilight lives." Applejack told her six mobian companions. Angie was eager to meet this Twilight Sparkle. According to Applejack, she was into learning as much possible about a wide spectrum of things just like she was. When they entered the library they were surprised to see not one but five mares inside waiting for them. First off there was Twilight, a purple alicorn mare with similarly colored eyes and mane. Her mane had a pink highlight in it as well. Next there was Rarity. She was a unicorn mare that had a white coat and a completely purple mane styled in a fancy fashion. Standing next to her was a light blue colored pegasus with a rainbow mane. Her name was Rainbow Dash. Standing, or rather bouncing next to her was an earth pony mare named Pinkie Pie. She was pink from head to hoof and her mane was all poufy like cotton candy. Lastly standing off in a corner by herself was a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane that fell in front of her face. Her name was Fluttershy, although it did take a few tries to understand what she said when she was asked to introduce herself. Darkness once again introduced himself and everyone with him to the mares. "It's very nice to meet all of you." Twilight said. "If you don't mind my asking what are you exactly? I can't say I've read any books about creatures like you before." Darkness chuckled. "Well there is a reason for that miss. You see were not from this world and we were hoping you and your friends could help us get back home." Twilight looked at him as if he had grown three heads but she regained her composure a minute later. "I see" Twilight said. She then smiled. "I don't have any answers but I know two ponies that might.

A few hours later The library door opened and two large alicorns walked in. One was white with a multi-colored flowing mane. The other was a dark blue mare with a mane that looked like a living tapestry of the night sky at its finest. They were the high princesses of Equestria, Princesses Celestia and Luna. The ponies bowed before the royal sisters and the mobians followed their lead. Celestia told them to rise and Darkness once again explained their predicament. "Well it's not a magic I'm familiar with but I will do what I can to find a way for you to return home" Celestia said with a smile. Luna offered kind words as well. Stating that she knew what it was like to be far from home with no way to get back. Darkness felt there was something about her that mesmerized him. Luna felt something similar but they both dismissed it as Celestia began speaking again. " Darkness do you and your friends have a place to stay?" Darkness looked at her respectively and said " We are currently staying at Applejack's farm but it is a bit crowded with all of us there." Celestia looked at them with sympathy. "If you wish I have many spare rooms at Canterlot Castle" Telecose looked at her in disbelief. "You mean you'd let us stay at your castle, even though you've only knows us for a few minutes?" Celestia smiled "Of course young one. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." Jani-Cha looked to the princess and curtsied politely. "Thank you princess, your very kind." "Not at all my dear." Celestia said with a friendly smile. Luna looked at Twilight and her friends. "Princess Twilight if you would be so kind as to give our guests a hoof in getting accustomed to our country it would be very much appreciated. Twilight smiled "It would be my pleasure princess. It didn't take long for the mobians to settle in or to be accepted among the ponies of Equestria, as they got along with them quite nicely. Darkness was spending most of his time with Luna and they became fast friends. Meanwhile however deep in the Everfree Forest the evil hedgehog Darkness faced in his world was biding his time waiting for a chance to strike. He waited until they were all together in one spot. This opportunity did not come for some time however. Disaster seethed at this. He was not a patient hedgehog. "Once they are venerable I will kill them all." He then got an idea in his head. With a wicked smile he decided to make his presence in this world known. He was bored so he was soon on his way to Manehatten to wreak some havoc . "It will be nice to see the horrified looks on their faces." He mused to himself as he streaked toward his target. There was about to be a rain of destruction on Mane Street.

Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes Manehatten

The city of Manehatten. The city, while not as large as Fillydelphia, was arguably the busiest in Equestria. On a normal day the ponies of this city would be going about their daily lives without a care in the world, however today was not like every day. Today the ponies were running and screaming in terror. Disaster had descended on the city and began shooting lighting in whatever direction he pleased. While he was enjoying himself he was rather disappointed that nopony had challenged him yet. Where were the Princesses he'd heard so much about, where were the Freedom Fighters that were sent here with him? "Very well, if they won't respond to this then I'll just have to take it up a notch" Disaster grinned devilishly and rose into the air. With a flick of his wrist meteors began to rain down on the city. Before most of them hit however they stopped in midair. The meteors were surrounded by cyan physic energy. Disaster smirked. "So the cowards finally respond!" Telecose, who had stopped the meteors didn't look happy. If anything it looked like nothing would give him more pleasure then ripping Disaster's head off. His friends also shared his expression. Darkness glared at Disaster with fire in his eyes. " I should have known you landed here with us. That however doesn't mean that this is tolerable here!" Darkness transformed into his super form and dropped into a fighting stance. "This is the end of the line." Darkness launched himself at Disaster but this time Darkness and Disaster entered a stalemate. Fists were flying, legs were kicking, some of the citizens couldn't even keep track of the two hedgehogs as they were moving so fast.

They fought fiercely neither one landing a single hit. They broke apart a few minutes later both breathing hard. Disaster looked at his golden adversary and grinned evilly. "Well I guess you won't be as easy to kill as I thought. This is however what I want. There's no point on watching the world burn if there isn't a challenge to it. Darkness couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wait you don't want to take over this planet? Most of the villains in the past wanted nothing but control." Disaster faked a hurt look. "Why I'm shocked that you would think that I'm like every other big bad villain." He then grinned manically and looked Darkness dead in the eye. "Anyway since I'm not your average guy you'll find that I'm a hedgehog of simple tastes. I like things like fire, destruction, and the best thing of all death. Especially the kind I cause myself." Darkness looked appalled. He knew what kind of guy Disaster was now. He was an insane mobian who just wanted to see the world burn. "Y-you psychotic..." Darkness started. Disaster grabbed his neck and brought his face close to Darkness's. "I will end you and this world at a time of my choosing. For now I suggest you spend your final days well. This world won't be around for much longer." He then threw Darkness into the ground where he passed out and reverted to his base form. Twilight rushed over to him and began to use a healing charm. Rarity stared to panic. She was sweating bullets after seeing their foe's ferocious power. "Of all the things that could happen this is the WORST, POSSIBLE, THING! Twilight finished with her healing charm and Darkness was at least able to stand. Applejack turned to Twilight and gave her a grave look. "I reckon we're in a heap of trouble Twilight." "We may have to take the Elements of Harmony back from the Tree of Harmony." "I don't know Applejack." Twilight said with apprehension. "That may cause the Everfree Forest to grow out of control again." The rest of the mares had to agree that it might bring more harm than good. Rainbow Dash was the only one who agreed with Applejack. "Think about this though if we can't stop this guy all of Equestria will be laid to waste." Twilight considered this for a moment and in the end she agreed that it was better for all of Equestria that they got the elements in the forest as the six mares took the elements down from the tree Darkness asked Twilight what they did exactly. Twilight explained that the elements held the most powerful magic known to ponydom. Their effects were never the same twice but they helped them defeat many adversaries in the past. That was enough for Darkness. If his new equine friends thought this would work he was more than willing to believe them. "I trust you Twilight. I just hope it's enough." Rarity smiled in reassurance. "Don't you worry darling. These elements have never failed us before and they won't fail us now. I'm sure we can beat that nasty hedgehog." While Darkness believed them Telecose and Owen were skeptical. They had no idea what these trinkets would do. If they didn't do what they were supposed to then they were screwed.

Chapter 4: Useless

Twilight and her friends walked back to the library while Darkness and his friends went to the castle in Canterlot leaving the girls some time to themselves. Rainbow Dash was still steamed at Disaster for what he did to Manehatten. "What are we doing sitting around here? "Rainbow yelled. "We should be going after that, that thing" "We can't." Rarity said. "If you recall we haven't the faintest idea of where he is." Rainbow looked up surprised at her mistake. "Oh, he he, right." Twilight looked back at her friends. "Either way we can only hope we find him before he causes more damage. It will take forever to rebuild Manehatten." Apple Jack perked up suddenly. " Wait an apple picking minute. We don't have to look fer him." "What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie said. "It's not like he's going to come to us. Unless he likes parties. Oh oh oh, that's it I could throw him a party and then we can use the elements, but maybe after the party. I mean using the elements on somepony during it would ruin the party and..." All of her friends looked at her and Pink Pie stopped talking immediately. " Pinkie, I like the enthusiasm but throwing him a party isn't going to help us find him." Twilight said with a tired smile. "Let's listen to Applejack's idea." "Alright listen up." Applejack said with an air of authority. "Pinkie Pie was right he's not gonna come to us. So we just need to wait until he strikes again." After all I'm willing to bet my last bit that he came out cause he was bored." Twilight and the rest of her friends weren't sure they liked that plan. It involved putting more lives in danger. Rainbow Dash was surprisingly vocal. "Are you insane?" She yelled. "Do you realize how many ponies will get hurt or worse if we do that?" "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called to get her blue friend's attention. " Applejack has a point. It's the only way to catch him." All the mares agreed.

They waited days for another attack. During that time Twilight began to catch up on her studies and Angie wasn't far behind. She cracked open many books that were interesting to her. Darkness and Luna spent a surprising amount of time together. Celestia began to suspect that there was something going on between the two. She didn't bring it up with them but intended to. Rarity continued to run her boutique and Applejack began prepping for Apple Buck season. Jani-cha was helping with the preparations but couldn't help but take notice of Applejack's brother, a large red stallion by the name Big Macintosh. Owen volunteered to keep an eye on the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which consisted of a small pegasus named Scootaloo, a unicorn around the same age named Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, since he was the only one who could possibly keep up with them. Pinkie Pie did her usual thing and Fluttershy began to take precautions to keep her animal friends safe. Samantha gladly helped her. Rainbow Dash did what she does best, kept practicing her aerial tricks. Telecose watched her and could tell her heart wasn't as into it like it normally is. Finally it happened Disaster began attacking Fillydelphia and The six mares and their new mobian friends were on the scene. Disaster looked at his adversaries and laughed. "You again? Did you not learn last time? You have no chance to defeat me! Nothing has changed between then and now!" Twilight spread her wings. "Your wrong Disaster! We have the Elements of Harmony with us this time!" Telecose stepped forward and raised his hands to the sky and began to glow. That same glow surrounded Disaster and stopped him in his tracks. "Do it Twilight I can't hold him for long!" Telecose said already struggling to hold their enemy in place. Twilight looked panicked. "We can't! The elements should have activated by now. Nothing is happening, they aren't working!" Darkness couldn't believe it, he thought the elements were the answer. Telecose lost his hold on Disaster and passed out exhausted. Disaster proceeded to defeat them one by one. He continued to toy with them however and once again let them live. Hours later, relief squads arrived with Princess Celestia and Luna and began helping the injured survivors and the downed heroes. Darkness was really worried now. Was there any force that could stop Disaster?

Chapter 5: The Seven Chaos Emeralds ant the Seventh Element

Twilight and Darkness consulted the princess about what happened to the elements. Celestia didn't have any answers for the pair. They both left feeling defeated. Was there really no way to stop Disaster? Was this world and others doomed to be destroyed? Darkness didn't want to give up but he had no idea what to do next. Twilight decided to go back into the Everfree Forest to find the Tree of Harmony again. All of Twilight's friends decided to go with her. After all the forest wasn't exactly the safest place to be alone. Eventually they found the tree but it didn't provide any answers like Twilight had hoped. "I don't know girls." Twilight said with her head hanging. "This just looks like a fight we can't win." Rainbow Dash wasn't ready to give up just like that. "Come on, that never stopped us before!" "Rainbow what in tarnation do you expect us to do? Applejack said with a frown. "He's got us beat in every way." "Not necessarily." Rarity said. "What do you mean Rarity?" Fluttershy said confused. "The elements didn't work. We couldn't use them." Rarity looked to her shy friend "Yes darling that is true but they didn't activate. Why do you suppose that is?" Rarity then looked at all of her friends. "I'll tell you why, something was missing, I don't know what but something obviously was." Twilight pondered this for a minute before she suddenly perked up. "That's it! Rarity you're a genus! The elements didn't activate because there was one element missing." "What do ya'll mean Twilight?" Applejack said with a confused look. "All six of us were there, we weren't missing anypony." "Think Applejack, we have six new guests here in Equestria. What if one of them is a bearer of an undiscovered element!" Twilight said with excitement. Rarity began to smile as did the other mares. "Why darling you may be right. Let's bring them here with our elements with us and see if the Tree of Harmony reacts with them."

That's exactly what they did. Each mobian walked up to the tree but one by one nothing happened. Telecose growled in frustration. "This isn't getting us anywhere! Why do you ponies still think these elements will help us? They obviously don't work give it up." Owen nodded, agreeing with his physic friend. "He's got a point, we've lost. Accept it." Darkness still had faith in the six equines. "We have to keep trying." He said with an urgent tone. There has to be something we can use against him that will work." He pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. "The elements and the emeralds didn't work but there has got to be something." Suddenly the green emerald began to glow radiantly. It was joined by six other brightly glowing emeralds of varying colors. They floated over to the Tree of Harmony and began to rotate around it moving faster and faster. Suddenly they flashed and blinded all twelve of the friends. When the bright light subsided there was a depiction of an emerald on the tree and resting in the center of the tree was a bracelet with a green emerald in the center that looked like a smaller version of the green emerald Darkness had pulled out earlier. Darkness picked up the bracelet and slipped it on. It fit perfectly around his wrist. "What element is this?" Darkness looked to Twilight for an answer, and she had one. "You trusted us without a shadow of a doubt." She said still amazed by what had just transpired. "If I'm right then I think your element is the Element of Trust." Darkness looked at the bracelet that now labeled him as the bearer of the Element of Trust. "Trust." He said slowly. A smile began to form on his face. "It's true, I do trust you. All of you." He motioned to the six mares and his mobian friends. "I believe that true friendship cannot stand without trust between each other. It makes so much sense." Rainbow Dash did a playful loop in the air. "Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Twilight smiled as well. If I wasn't a princess then this would have defiantly been a letter to Celestia. Darkness got a determined look on his face. "Now that we have the last element we can stop Disaster. Let's finish what we started everypony!" Darkness raised his voice and shouted at the top of his lungs. "You hear me Disaster the Hedgehog, It's time for round two!"

Chapter 6: Disaster Sealed Away

The next day Darkness and his friends were at the castle with the mane six and were trying to decide which ponies if any should come with them to fight Disaster one last time. Celestia insisted that she and a platoon of royal guards go with them. Twilight quickly shot down the idea. She knew that if anything happened to them Equestria would still need both Celestia and Luna. Luna however was more persistent then her sister. "I won't be left out of this." Luna stated firmly. "I must protect the ponies of our country." Darkness looked at her. "Luna please you have to stay here. I don't think I could live with myself if I let something happen to you." Luna looked at him, a faint blush appearing on her muzzle. Finally after a few more minutes of debate she hesitantly agreed. "Just promise me this Darkness The Hedgehog. Take care of yourself. If something happened to you well...I don't know what I would do." Darkness held Luna's face in his hand. "I'll try Luna." He said softly. "But just in case..." He moved his head toward Luna's and gently kissed her. Luna's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't care as she leaned into the kiss accepting it. Everypony couldn't believe what they were seeing, this also confirmed Celestia's suspicions. She didn't press the matter however as Darkness pulled away from her sister, who was blushing bright red. Darkness looked to his friends. "Let's go and finish this. This time its him or us."

Disaster felt their presence long before he saw them. He sensed a magical surge in the Everfree Forest and knew they had yet another foalish plan to defeat him. " Pathetic." he scoffed. "Will they never learn? He believed that it was time for this little game to end. "Very well, if they are in such a hurry to die I will oblige. All they had to do was ask really. I do so enjoy lighting the way to death's door for others." Disaster flew towards them and met them halfway. The all looked up at him and scowled at the thing that ravaged their cities. Rainbow Dash spoke first. "This is it you creep. You're going to pay for what you did to Equestria!" She yelled with fire in her eyes. "Easy Rainbow" Applejack said. "He's obviously here to fight. Remember he found us." "Now, now my dear farm mare I did not come to fight you. I came to put you out of your misery. It won't be much of a fight." With that he launched a huge bolder at Samantha almost killing her. She tried to evade it but the impact still rendered her unconscious. Telecose lost it and attacked Disaster with fury in his eyes. He lifted whatever he could find with his telekinesis and threw it at Disaster with pinpoint accuracy. Trees, boulders, and even chunks of the ground were lifted and hurled at their adversary. Disaster however was too fast and neatly dodged all of the thrown objects. Disaster finally grew tired of this and rammed Telecose into the ground knocking him out. It was starting to look bad. Disaster was fast, faster than they had anticipated. If they couldn't hit him with the elements then they wouldn't be able to stop him. They had to slow him down somehow. Darkness however wasn't thinking about that. He was starting to get angry. He was already in his super form but seeing his friends getting hurt was pushing it. He considered his friends his second family and nopony should mess with another man's family.

He finally snapped when Owen was zapped with a powerful lighting attack. Darkness tossed his head back and screamed with rage. He then began to change. His fur turned from a shining gold to a brilliant white. His yellow aura started to flash with a rainbow of colors, and finally his eyes turned a cool blue, but it was obvious that there was fury behind them. Darkness had transformed into his hyper form. Darkness looked at Disaster and with rage fueled ferocity he began an all-out assault on Disaster. His fists were flying so fast that Disaster couldn't block some of them, it was the best anypony had done against him in a while, ever in fact. The fight ended when Darkness threw Disaster into the ground. This of course didn't beat Disaster but it defiantly slowed him down. Darkness landed on the ground and reverted to his base form. "Let's end this girls." He said with confidence in his voice. Twilight activated her horn and the elements began to shine. A rainbow flowed from one element to the next and then converged at Twilight's crown. The rainbow then shot into the air and came down striking Disaster in the chest." AHHHHHHHH!" Disaster screamed in pain. At last the elements did their job, Disaster's body had been turned to stone. Twilight and her friends picked themselves up off the ground and Darkness wasn't far behind. "Did it work?" Angie asked timidly "Is he gone?" Jani-cha looked at her friend. "No but he won't hurt anypony anymore. He's nothing more than a hunk of rock now." Twilight then said that they had to return to Canterlot and report the news to the princess.

Chapter 7: The Mobian's Decision

Before they met with the princesses everyone took some time to recuperate. They were all tired from the fight and Samantha, Telecose, and Owen had a worse time. When they were all well again they headed for the castle in Canterlot. Celestia was overjoyed to see that her student and her friends were safe. Luna couldn't believe that Darkness was alive. She was so thrilled that she galloped right up to him and hugged him tight. Darkness happily returned the hug while smiling. "Well?" Celestia said anxiously. " How did it go?" Twilight smiled. "The elements worked like a charm. Disaster is just a harmless statue of a hedgehog now." Celestia was relived greatly. Knowing that her star student had defeated yet another threat to her kingdom filled her with pride. She couldn't be prouder if Twilight was her own daughter. The victory however came with another dilemma. Darkness had theorized that his Chaos Rift technique could be used to travel through dimensions. If that was the case then all he had to do was use it again to return to Mobius. However Darkness wasn't sure he wanted to leave this place. Some of his friends felt the same way. They had made many friends here they didn't want to leave them. Celestia told them that if need be they could stay a few more days to figure things out.

Darkness has plenty of reasons to stay. He made six new friends as well as some acquaintances that he'd like to get to know better. Also he was now a bearer of an element and without him they don't have any power. Equestria would be defenseless. Lastly the most important reason to him was that he had fallen in love with Luna and he couldn't just leave her. If he left just like that she'd be heartbroken. Telecose really wanted to return home but the one thing that stopped him was Rainbow Dash. He liked the brash pegasus. He thought that she was cool, and while he would never admit it she was very cute. Owen wanted to stay. He enjoyed watching the Cutie Mark Crusaders and was good friends with Applejack. He wasn't about to leave now. He also wanted to explore this world a bit more and with his super speed that was completely within the realm of possibility. Angie knew she had to go home but she did like Twilight and didn't want to leave her friend behind. She also wanted to learn more about her alicorn friend's world. She found the magic of this place fascinating and wanted to understand all she could about it. Jani-cha had her reasons for staying. She was very close with Applejack as well and she even helped her around the farm from time to time. Samantha had her reasons for staying and they were very simple. Samantha really liked Fluttershy and all her animals. The shy pegasus was very sweet and they had a lot in common. Samantha also loved taking care of the animals with Fluttershy. Darkness even joked that if Samantha had a cutie mark it would be butterflies just like Fluttershy's. All in all they all had reasons to remain in Equestria but they couldn't just leave their families wondering what happened to them. Darkness suddenly had an idea. He would just send a message through the rift so their families knew that they were ok and happy. He told his plan to his friends and they agreed that it was a great idea. Darkness did just that. He arrived in his dimension and left his father a note written on a scroll. he then heard someone coming and quickly returned to Equestria and after he closed the portal he smiled. He then turned to his friends. "Let's go tell the Princesses what we have decided to do."

Darkness and his friends bowed to the Royal Sisters and Celestia told them to rise. Luna looked worried. She was afraid Darkness would choose to go back home which would mean she'd never see him again. Telecose decided that he would tell the Royal Sisters what they had chosen to do. "We've thought long a hard about our situation and..." he said drawing it out for dramatic effect. Darkness sighed and finished for him. "We couldn't be happier that it happened. We've decided to stay." Luna was overjoyed. She wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She finally had someone who understood and loved her for who she was. She galloped over to Darkness and kissed him passionately. Celestia smiled and offered to help them find houses because she knew they couldn't continue to stay at the castle. Darkness was able to get a home in Canterlot very close to the castle, that way he could visit Luna whenever he wanted. Telecose was able to get a house down in Ponyville. He didn't need anything fancy. Rainbow came to visit from time to time growing closer to the physic hedgehog. Fluttershy offered Samantha a room in her house and the light blue girl agreed. She couldn't be happier to have Fluttershy as her roommate. Owen was able to get a house in Ponyville as well. He didn't spend much time there though he was too busy either touring the globe or babysitting the three crusaders. Angie also got a house in Canterlot and had permission from Celestia to use the Royal Library when she wished. Angie poured herself into her studies and eventually earned a position at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Jani-cha took a job at Sweet Apple Acers. She was the only one to stay at the farm after the whole ordeal. Not that she minded. After all she had her eye on a certain large red stallion who she thought was quite handsome. All was well in Equestria. Celestia knew that peace is never forever but she believed that with The Freedom Fighters here in Equestria that they would be safe.

On Mobius however Shadow the Hedgehog found a scroll on the coffee table in his living room. After he read it he called everyone together and read it aloud.

"Dear Dad, This is coming from everyone here so be sure to let all of the parents know. We have landed in a world called Equestria and have defeated Disaster. We have decided to stay here. Don't worry about us we have found great lives here and are very happy. After all it's not every day you fall in love. We promise to visit from time to time now that I've fully figured out the Chaos Rift. I'll bring Luna along at some point so you and mom can meet her. She can't wait to get to know you. We're going to miss you all and I'm sure the same goes for you. I believe though that this is for the best. No matter what we will always be your kids and we'll never forget you. Your son'Darkness."

Shadow looked at his friends and many of the men had prideful looks in their eyes. The women had tears in their eyes but were smiling. Tikal walked up to Shadow and asked if he knew where Equestria was. Shadow looked at her and gave her one of his rare smiles. "I'm not sure but I know that it's the setting for their greatest adventure ever." Shadow then had a distant look in his eyes. "Go get 'em son" He thought proudly.

THE END


End file.
